1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rotors for use in speed sensing and, more specifically, to rotors having a combined function of providing a variable reluctance magnetic path and an axial thrust bearing surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Output shafts of transmissions are bearingly supported by pairs of tapered roller bearings disposed in a support member of the transmission case. An output yoke is press fitted on the output shaft to drivingly connect with a drive shaft. A speed sensing rotor is trapped between the yoke and the bearing, thereby driving the rotor with the yoke and bearing. The rotor is secured to an axially extending flange of shorter length in such a manner that the rotor extends beyond same to contact a radially extending surface of the tapered roller bearing. In this manner, a force is imposed on the bearing which causes a moment to be imposed on the bearing at a location radially displaced from the output shaft which imparts an unanticipated thrust force leading to premature bearing failure.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a combined speed sensing rotor and a radially extending thrust bearing surface.